Everything Changes
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Ryoji pays Minato a visit one night...Minoji. I hope you enjoy :)


**Everything Changes**

**A Persona 3 One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'099**

Pairing: Minoji

*Disclaimer: Persona 3 and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

Minato Arisato was changing into his pyjamas when there was a knock on his bedroom door. It was coming up for eleven o'clock and he wanted to be in good shape for tomorrow's bout of training in Tartarus. He quickly pulled on his grey t-shirt so that he didn't have to answer the door in just his boxers. However, he felt more than self-conscious when he swung the door open to find Ryoji Mochizuki on the other side.

"Hello, Minato," the boy in the yellow scarf said in his usual polite manner, as the blue haired boy felt his cheeks heat up. "May I come in…?" Minato nodded reluctantly and stepped aside; Ryoji strolled into the room and turned to face the persona-user.

"What can I do for you?" Minato asked, shutting the door and rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't very often that he was alone with the transfer student with the swept back hair and dove blue eyes, but he was glad for that. For reasons unknown, the blue haired boy found it hard being around Ryoji and it was even worse when no one else was there to distract him from his uneasiness.

"How are things?" the black haired boy began, stepping towards Minato who was finding it difficult to maintain eye contact. "You seemed tired today, so I thought I'd check up on you,"

"Must be all the studying," the blue haired boy replied carefully, his expression unreadable. Nevertheless, his heart was beating sporadically under Ryoji's gaze.

"I see. You're working yourself too hard," Ryoji gave him a toothy smile, clearly satisfied with the answer. "Although, I'm surprised you even have time to study. You always seem to be here, there and everywhere- that's why we hardly get to hang out," the yellow-scarved boy's expression became thoughtful, as Minato shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I've got to catch up on my sleep…" the blue haired boy said, glancing over at his bed.

"Hm? Oh, can't we talk for just a little while longer?" Ryoji asked, moving closer to Minato with a disappointed look on his face; the persona-user looked up at him, feeling his throat contract.

"Umm…" for a brief moment, Minato's vision was clouded by white and navy stripes, making him dizzy.

"Are you alright…?" the blue haired boy staggered slightly before two firm grips on his shoulders steadied him. "Minato?" the boy in question blinked up at Ryoji, at his worry-darkened features. A rosy blush bloomed along the transfer students cheekbones; lips parted, he slowly moved one of his hands to rest at the nape of the blue haired boys neck. Minato swallowed, eyes widening as the hairs on his skin prickled. He froze like a rabbit caught in the headlights, as Ryoji's other hand cupped the side of his face.

"What are you doing?" Minato managed to say, sounding breathless.

"I…don't know…" the black haired boy murmured, backing the blue haired boy against the door. Minato's heart was going so fast that he thought it would tear through the bone and tissue of his chest for Ryoji to hold in his hands; he was full of silent alarm as the transfer student brought his mouth down on his. Ryoji's lips were gentle on Minato's, their texture like velvet. The word tranquillity formed in the blue haired boys mind as his eyelids fell shut and his fingers curled around Ryoji's braces. The black haired boy eventually broke the kiss, pulling back an inch and touching his lips in wonder. Without thinking, Minato drew him back in. Their second embrace was a lot more forceful, their tongues colliding again and again. Driven by nothing but instinct, the blue haired boy simultaneously started pushing Ryoji backwards towards the bed and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. The black haired boy half fell onto Minato's bed, shrugging off his shirt and absently tossing it to the floor. Minato tugged his pyjama top over his head, before straddling the transfer student's hips. Ryoji's nails dug into the persona-users thighs, as he began trailing wet kisses down his neck, over his Adams apple and across his collarbone. Soon Minato's hands were reaching for the button and zip of the transfer students trousers, as the latter nuzzled the side of his neck. Eventually Ryoji shifted, laying the blue haired boy down and shimmying out of his trousers, before rolling on top of Minato. Now all that separated their bodies was the thin cotton of their underwear. The transfer student slid his hand down the persona-users boxers, returning his lips to Minato's and swallowing the latter's moan. The blue haired boy hooked one of his legs around Ryoji's waist, gliding his fingertips over the deathly pale plains of the black haired boy's torso. Ryoji was teasing Minato, stroking his penis and sending tingles through his nerves. After a moment of listening to each others heavy breathing and wanton sighs, the black haired boy slipped out of his remaining garment and removed the blue haired boys, as Minato lay quietly watching and waiting, his face flushed. Ryoji leant back down, bestowing a soft kiss on Minato's mouth before propping himself up on an elbow and moving the index finger of his free hand to the persona-users entrance.

"Do you…know what you're doing?" Minato whispered, tone nervous; the transfer student met his sapphire gaze, hesitating.

"Not exactly…" he admitted sheepishly, blushing lightly. "Have you ever…with a…?" the blue haired boy shook his head, biting his bottom lip. "Well, then I guess we'll have to figure it out together," Minato released the breath he'd been holding and smiled, a little reassured. On cue, Ryoji carefully began pushing his finger inside the persona-user. The blue haired boy squirmed, his face scrunching up as the transfer student moved his finger in and out of him, stretching his ring. Ryoji gradually increased the speed, adding another digit when he saw Minato lessen his hands fisted in the bed sheets and start groaning more in want than pain. The blue haired boy's hips bucked automatically before the transfer student finally pulled his fingers back out. He hovered over Minato, lining up his member to the persona-users hole. Minato was panting faintly as he stared up at Ryoji expectantly, readying himself for penetration; the black haired boy smiled down at Minato and for a second, it was like the sun after rain.

"Minato-kun?" there was a harsh bang on the door. There was no doubt who it was that had startled them; her awkward intonation was undeniable. The two boys barely breathed, mirroring each others unspoken hope that she would give up and go back to her room. "Are you alright?!"

"She knows I'm here," Ryoji stated, exhaling through his nose in clear exasperation and getting off the bed. Minato scrambled to his feet and they hurriedly began to dress themselves.

"Minato-kun?!" Aigis shouted through the door, voice becoming significantly more frantic.

"Coming!" the blue haired boy called, pulling his t-shirt on over his head as Ryoji straightened his scarf. "I'll see you tomorrow…?" Minato murmured, glancing over at the transfer student.

"I look forward to it," Ryoji grinned, sending the persona-user a wink before walking to the door. "Good evening, Aigis," he greeted the humanoid and then disappeared down the hall; Aigis glared ferociously at the black haired boys retreating back for a moment, before turning to Minato.

"Everything okay, Aigis?" the blue haired boy asked casually, although he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I…are you alright?" she replied, the troubled expression that seemed to have become permanently etched onto her face, present.

"Yes, thank you," Minato answered shortly. "Night." and with that he closed the door.

Somewhere in the SEES dorm, a clock ticked over to midnight and outside an acid-green full moon hung gloriously in the sky; the blond humanoid exited unnoticed, with only one thing in mind.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
